Towards a new destiny!
by Altaria2000
Summary: A common trainer started his own journey just like everyone else but to his surprise, battling gym leaders isn't his only task in this world!
1. The destined trainer

Author's notes: Okay, this is actually a whole new fic, which is somewhat, related to Ash's Heian Journeys. I just can't wait to write this up and I hope everybody likes it. I'll make my own characters in here unlike my previous fics and this will somehow a bit related with Eeveelutions even if I'm not joining the contest since I like them a lot. Don't get bugged when I'm too long to post up another chapter because I'm doing 2 fics anyway. This chapter might be short but I'll keep it longer on the other chaps. So on to the fic!  
  
Towards a new destiny Chapter 1-The destined trainer  
  
In a place called Deus region, a newly discovered place found at the far eastern side of Hoenn a teenage boy was sleeping at his home, unwary of the time. The sun had risen already in Hagia Town, the place where the boy was sleeping. Criiing!!! The boy's alarm clock sounded, the boy seems disrupted and dazedly shut the alarm clock. He slept for a while when he remembered something's going to happen today and he has to get up or he'll get late. He replaced his bedtime clothes with a newly set of clothes he bought yesterday. He quickly dressed up and without taking his breakfast rushed up to the nearest house just across theirs. He was clad in a plain blue shirt under his long-sleeved jacket that ran up to his elbows. He wore fairly sized pants, a sneakers and of course gloves that covered all of his hand.  
  
The house looks wondrously natural; a backyard was situated at the back with lost of pokemon happily grazing around. There's even a pond where water pokemons swim their way around. A large fence surrounds the area to avoid any trouble. He reached for the doorknob with his gloved hands, twisted it and turned opening the door. A fat man was inside somewhat studying a pokemon sitting at his table. He was surprised to see the boy this early in the morning.  
  
"Oh, you came early this time" The professor said with a smile drawn into his face. The boy was already 15 years old, older than what other people expected him to begin his journey but his parents wanted him to study in school first before venturing out alone in the pokemon world. It would be good if he knew something before going away on his own. He was supposed to get his starter pokemon yesterday but he wasn't an early bird and he missed all the pokemons. Luckily, tons of pokemons would arrive this day for his studies. The boy was lucky.  
  
The boy stared at the Professor in front of him. Like all other Professors in the world, his outfit looks the same, a shirt and pants that are covered around in his white lab coat. He recalled the pokemon he'd been studying and placed the pokeball beside other pokeballs inside the basket. There were tons of them! The boy advanced nearer to the Professor, brushing up his brown hair and his blue eyes were glimmering against the radiance of the bright sunlight.  
  
"Can I have my starter pokemon Professor Acorn?" The boy asked.  
  
"Surely, you'll have it, Kyle" Professor Acorn said happily. He shoved the basket in front of Kyle and told him to pick any pokeball randomly.  
  
"Sorry but I haven't seen all of this pokemon and you have to choose randomly. It just arrived just last night. Just picky any of these and it'll be fine for me" Professor Acorn apologized. Kyle began studying the pokeballs, each of them looks the same but he knew that the pokemon he'll pick would lead him to his goal so he has to pick a very good one. Professor Acorn seems irritated as how long Kyle would picky his pokemon.  
  
Indeed, Kyle was already out of his senses he was dreaming of something else, on how he'll win the Pokemon League. It's quite a dream just like his most favorite idol of all-time, Ash Ketchum. He wishes until now to meet the greatest pokemon master of all time but he desired to be far greater than him so he really has to try his besy. In fact, he idolizes Misty, the best water pokemon trainer of all time.  
  
All the past years where Kyle should have been out wandering in the pokemon world, his father had been telling him all about his past adventures he really missed that time and Kyle's going to be far more greater than Ash Ketchum or even Misty. He lived once at Pewter City just near to the house of the world's pokemon greatest master but his parents wanted to be somewhere else here in the Deus region.  
  
Time had passed; Professor Acorn managed to take Kyle away from his dreams. Kyle quickly stood straight like nothing had happened and without thinking anymore, he grasp one of the slender and circular pokeballs from the basket Professor Acorn had been holding. Prof. Acorn then took out some things somewhere near his drawer. It was the highest brand of pokedex of all time; it contains a lot of information on all the world's pokemons even the legendary ones. The features of the pokenav and the pokegear are installed into this item too so that it will give ease to the users. Professor Acorn had also taken out 6 pokeballs in which Kyle would put all his captured pokemons.  
  
He thanked Professor Acorn and rushed back to his home before starting out his journey. It was just a quarter to 9 in the morning and he could easily reach the next town within 3 hours or so.  
  
"Have you got your starter pokemon now, Kyle" His mother, named Amanda asked. Kyle picked out the pokeball with his gloved hand and realized he haven't even seen what pokemon it contain inside. He threw it in the air and out came a fairly small seahorse-like pokemon.  
  
"Oh, it's a cute Horsea! Juts like mine a lot of years ago until it evolved into a Seadra" Amanda said. Kyle wasn't happy at all but he is satisfied and recalled his pokemon back to its pokeball.  
  
"Before you go, Kyle. You'll meet someone while you journey. Just look out for them but I really don't know who they are. A friend of mine told me and they're training too the same time you are." Kyle's father, Manson told his son. Kyle nodded; he took his things and arranged his bag once again before leaving. Amanda had given him some food for his long journey. With one last look on his home, he bid farewell to his parents and started walking alone. He was feeling completely different this time, he was so excited and whatever he couldn't understand himself really but he also feels a bit afraid since this is the first time he'll be out without the aid of his parents.  
  
As he continued walking, the sight of his town continued to become smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. Kyle sigh remembering all the happy moments back at his hometown, he'll sure miss them a lot but that doesn't matters now. He has a journey on his way. Kyle continued to walk checking out his pokedex and was informed that the next city would be Lacewing City. According to the master pokedex, Lacewing City is where beginning trainers would usually choose their path, or their goal. Kyle was still wondering where to go but he made up his mind to be competing in the Deus League he'd been dreaming to enter a lot of days ago.  
  
"This sure is tiring," Kyle complained a while. He knew very well that Ash isn't like this, Ash is a determined trainer, ready to take on problems anytime anywhere but he could go rashly at times too. It was already past noon and his stomach growled in hunger. He took out the food his mother had packed for him and eats some of it. He knew he'll use the food sometime and he's satisfied already. He rouses up from his sitting position while eating, packed his things and began walking once again.  
  
He felt quite lonely, not like Ash who had friends even at the start of his journey. I wonder what people my father told me to meet? Kyle thought. He reached for his pokedex once again browsing for any information in might contain, quite bored. He continued doing this until he stumbles upon a soft, fleshy thing. He looked down and realized he has stepped on a pokemon. It was sluggish with red back and several legs that are connected to its long body. He pressed a button in his pokedex and asked what it was.  
  
Wurmple, the caterpillar pokemon. The several legs it has is very hand y and often uses them to cling or climb on trees easily without exerting too much effort, his pokedex explained.  
  
"A pokemon! I have to catch it!" Kyle said while throwing a pokeball from his belt so that the pokemon held captive inside it would be released to a battle.  
  
"Horsea!" The blue seahorse squeaked as it popped out of the pokeball. Kyle quickly ordered his pokemon to do a water gun. Horsea spit a powerful stream of water from its circular mouth and aimed it at Wurmple. The worm pokemon somehow managed to release a thread from its mouth and jumped to a nearby tree, it climbed and climbed until it escaped the threat. Kyle let out a groan.  
  
"Great! It ran away" Kyle said in a disappointed voice. He couldn't believe such a thing happened, that a pokemon ran away from him. In fact, the past five years he'd been spending in school have been spent on training himself on pokemon battles and every pokemon he met in the wild never escaped him but he decided not to capture them. Indeed, he received a pokemon back from his father, a Ponyta but he doesn't need it right now. He pick the master pokedex, the name given to the ultimate pokedex and started scanning how long he is still to the next city.  
  
You're 1 mile away from Lacewing City. His pokedex' voice explained. He places the pokedex back to his pocket and realized he has to give his pokedex a name. He knew Ash Ketchum did named his pokedex, Dexter that is. He continued walking as he thought of names that suite his pokedex. A male name would be perfect but he doesn't know what. Carlo? Mike? Nah, those are lame names. Ah! Maybe Zed. Yes, that's it. My pokedex' name is Zed! Kyle thought as he continues trekking on the road.  
  
After some moments, he realizes he'd been traveling for quite a long time, this is not good for the one who wants to be a pokemon master but he knew also that Ash Ketchum always takes long before to reach the next city.  
  
"Aarghh!!! I have to keep myself from thinking Ash Ketchum. I'm not like him, I'll do things my way!" Kyle yelled to no one. He grabbed a pokeballf rom his pocket and released it in the air, a flesh pokemon with flames around it materialize from the pokeball. It was a horse and stood in all fours, flame surrounds the edge of its body.  
  
"Ponyta, give me a ride!" Kyle ordered his pokemon as he climbed at its back. Ponyta began running as fast as it could towards the direction its master was walking on. Time passed and the city came to view as they drew closer and closer. He didn't realize he was traveling at a fast rate, as they got closer a girl crosses the path they were on. She looked up at the speeding Ponyta and was startled at it.  
  
"Get out!!!" Kyle yelled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Will Kyle really hit the girl? What awaits them at Lacewing City? Find out on the next part of Towards a Destiny! 


	2. Goals of a trainer!

Author's notes: Okay, this is actually a whole new fic, which is somewhat, related to Ash's Heian Journeys. I just can't wait to write this up and I hope everybody likes it. I'll make my own characters in here unlike my previous fics. I'm sorry if my title is quite similar to that of the other writer but I didn't know there's already a fic with that title. Sorry about that. Don't get bugged when I'm too long to post up another chapter because I'm doing 2 fics anyway. This chapter might be short but I'll keep it longer on the other chaps. So on to the fic! Kyle's current pokemon- Ponyta and Horsea Candy's current pokemon-Growlithe  
  
Towards a new destiny  
  
Chapter 2-Goals of a trainer!  
  
Last time, Kyle began his journey as a pokemon trainer and his first stop is Lacewing City. He got there for some time until he decided to give his Ponyta a ride and he went on their way until when a girl crosses their path... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Aaahhh!!!" The girl cried. At that very moment, a pokemon leapt out and pushes the girl to the other side to avoid being hit. Ponyta continued running until they came to a stop. Kyle quickly came down from his Ponyta and checks to see if the girl is alright.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Kyle asked. The girl looks at him, she wasn't really hurt. Only a bruise on his arms that was made when a pokemon leapt to save her. Speaking of the pokemon, he notice that the pokemon who saved the girl was a Growlithe. It looks sturdy and the flame-colored fur that surrounds it was perfectly shaved. It growls and snarls its teeth at Kyle.  
  
"Take it easy, Growly" The girl said standing up brushing the bruise away from her body but it was no use. She stares at Kyle and look at him as if he had done nothing.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not hurt just a small bruise" The girl said recalling her Growly. Kyle recalls his Ponyta too as he observes the girl more clearly this time. She was clad in a pink fitting shirt with a mini-skirt that has yellow and pink stripes on it. She motions Kyle to follow her.  
  
"I'm Kyle. What's your name by the way?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm Candy and I'm heading at Lacewing City right now" She told Kyle, a little softer. They continued walking towards the city, the buildings became very clear now than from before. A big gate welcomes them in the city as they entered it. Trees towered up from anywhere and there's a beautiful park at the center where a pool was sitting on it. Kyle and Candy decided to sit at one of the wooden bench at the park first for a rest. Candy looks no older than him, neither do younger. They looks as if the same age when questions starts to arouse Kyle's curiosity.  
  
"What are you planning to do this year?" Kyle asked Candy. She looked at him giving him a blank look saying she still doesn't know but they'll find out when they'll finally reach the exact building they are all heading for. Kyle looks around and notices a lot of people passing in and out, mostly is kids about his age. They must be here too for their goals. Feeling excited, Kyle stood up from the wooden bench he was sitting on, grabs Candy's arm and drags her to the building where most people are going in and out.  
  
"Hey! Take it slow" Candy protests feeling a bit hurt of Kyle's grab. Seeing this, he embarrassingly let go of Candy's arm and apologizes for what had happened but Candy said it's okay as long as he doesn't do it once again because she hates everytime a person does this especially when that person is a boy. Kyle and Candy made their way inside the building through the blue plated iron door. There were lots of kids around! But at least, not tons of them or they'll have a hard time registering. The building was a bit small making the room crowded. It has only one stories but there are lots of rooms found inside lining the corridors. At the center of the building was a big placard that stood on a cemented post not higher than 5 foot. There are lots of kids around it.  
  
"This is going to be one tough day!" Kyle said as he and Candy approached the placard. There are words written in it, of course and each numbered respectively to their rooms. For Pokemon league they had to go to room 1, Pokemon Contests on room 2, 2VS2 battles on room 3 and other stuffs like breeding, pokemon job and things like being the greatest water pokemon trainer or world' greatest bug collector.  
  
"We'll meet each other again outside this building when we're finished!" Kyle said as he strode away to the opposite direction. He intently wants to go to the Pokemon league room. As he enters the room, tons of people were inside! The room was in ruckus but Kyle manages to register himself after a long time. He was given a badge case, a trainer's I.D and a pokemon league card to show that he is joining one.  
  
Candy, on the other hand still can't decide what goal she wants to accomplish. After some moments, she decides without thinking twice to take the Pokemon Contest. She enters the room assigned to it and found a fairly crowd of people inside. In fact, she registers herself after a short period of time. She too was given a trainer's I.D. and a pokemon contests card. She walked out of the room and headed outside the building but there was no Kyle. He must have taken so long. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"What took you so long!? I've been waiting here for what seems like centuries!" Candy complained. Kyle apologizes and told her that the room was full of trainers and he had a hard time registering himself. Candy surely understands this as she told Kyle that she wants to enter the pokemon contests. Kyle congratulated her for what she had chosen.  
  
They decided to explore the city first before leaving it elegant parks and buildings.  
  
"Why don't we eat first? I'm hungry right now after all that walking we did" Kyle said. Candy feels a satiated hunger but she feels like eating too. They found a restaurant just beside the building they were in a while ago.  
  
"May I have one chicken soup please?" Kyle told the waitress. She had a name Cindy plated on her nameplate at the upper side of her skirt. Candy ordered for a chicken soup too. The waitress Cindy soon arrives with two hot bowls of chicken soup placed in the serving tray.  
  
Kyle and Candy start eating the food prepared for them. It was hot, very good for a tired person. After eating, they paid for a bill and rushes outside.  
  
"Now that we have done what we have to do here in Lacewing City, what are we going to do next?" Candy asked Kyle. He scratches his head and took out his pokenav to check the nearest city in their location.  
  
"It says here that the next city would be CrystalField Town, famous for its precious and rare crystals that are only found in there." Kyle explained. Candy stared at him as if he had done something wrong.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked, annoyed.  
  
"Is there a gym or a contest hall in there?" Candy asked flatly. Kyle, quite realizing what he was suppose to do in his pokemon region, pressed some more buttons and finally viewed the page he wanted to see.  
  
"Yes there is, a gym and a contest hall. We'll all have to start our quest in there" Kyle said as he slid the pokenav back in his pocket. Dawn is quickly coming and they have to start walking now or they'll end up near a creepy forest lost, just what is always happening to his idol, Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Don't you think we have to stay here before going there? Evening might catch us" Candy insisted. Her voice sounds like scared. Kyle notices this and let out a wide grin. Candy blushes. She decided to follow Kyle so as not to be embarrassed again. No fear will give Candy a hindrance from starting her pokemon contests. She's quite excited about it the way Kyle does too.  
  
They exited the city after a while and found themselves walking in a dusty and filthy road leading to CrystalField Town. They were quite disgusted by it but that's not going to stop them from reaching the city. They were walking in a fast speed, rather than they did last time when they're heading to Lacewing City. They can see the sun slowly sets as the moon starts to outshine the sun. (I know this never happens in the real world).  
  
"We have to find a safe place to camp before night falls" Kyle told Candy. She was a little scared of the idea when night falls but Kyle's right. A safe place is a good thing during a night. Quite suddenly something seen in unbelievable speed was moving from branch to branch of a large grove of trees that lines the dusty road they were walking on.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kyle protested.  
  
"I think it's a pokemon" Candy said quietly observing the rapid movement of the creature from tree to tree. The creature continued jumping from tree to tree until it decided to stop showing up and come down.  
  
"I'm no pokemon!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- What creature is this thing? What will happen to them during their journey to CrystalField City? Find out on the next episode of Towards a new destiny! 


	3. A Ninja on the loose

Author's notes: Okay, this is actually a whole new fic, which is somewhat, related to Ash's Heian Journeys. I just can't wait to write this up and I hope everybody likes it. I'll make my own characters in here unlike my previous fics. I'm sorry if my title is quite similar to that of the other writer but I didn't know there's already a fic with that title. Sorry about that. Don't get bugged when I'm too long to post up another chapter because I'm doing 2 fics anyway. This chapter might be short but I'll keep it longer on the other chaps. So on to the fic! Kyle's current pokemon- Ponyta and Horsea  
  
Candy's current pokemon-Growlithe  
  
Towards a new destiny Chapter 3-A Ninja on the loose  
  
In our last episode, Kyle and Candy arrived at Lacewing City. They found the building they've been looking for and chose their goals in there. Kyle chose to be a pokemon master while Candy wants to be a pokemon contests master. It was almost dawn when they exited the city but then a mysterious figure appeared right in front of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Then who are you?" Kyle asked. He was a bit scared and Candy almost choked him at her grip on his neck. He motioned Candy to stop it because it'll surely kill him if it'll continue. The figure gazed around as if looking for something, then stared his red eyes that glowed in the pitch- black darkness of the forest at Kyle and Candy.  
  
"Are you asking me who I am? I'm the greatest ninja of all time. My name's Johnson and I'm here to steal all of your pokemon!" Johnson explained deviously. Kyle eyed him intently, he looked weird but he's dangerous. He's kind of conceited bragging that he is the greatest ninja of all time. They have to run or else this ninja guy will steal their pokemon and ruin their tasks!  
  
"You're not getting our pokemons!" Kyle protested. He signaled Candy to run and they did but they have forgotten something. That guy is a ninja and he could run swiftly or glide on trees with ease. Johnson hopped on one of the tree branches and jumped from one tree to another as fast as he can that no normal person could see his movements. Kyle and Candy was still running and screaming for help. Night had fallen already and they can't see the road very much clearly than before.  
  
"You know what, I heard that my idol Ash Ketchum has been chased by evil people who likes to steal pokemons too. I think we're on it ourselves but this guy is quite different," Kyle said still running furiously, albeit there's no hope for them.  
  
"I told you it's not right to venture out in a forest this kind of time. See what we have gotten ourselves into," Candy said, telling it was Kyle's fault. He didn't mind though fighting right now is a futile thing to do when an expert ninja is chasing after them. They continued yelling for help but there seemed to be no response. No one really could hear them in this kind of forest. Finally, Johnson managed to catch up with Kyle and Candy.  
  
"You're not getting away from a ninja like me," Johnson said. Kyle told Candy to run once again but they've been tricked. The ninja had set a trap unbeknownst to them. As they advanced somewhere in front of them, a net was lying sneakily on the ground and caught them as it plunges upwards capturing both Kyle and Candy.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of an expert ninja like me!" Johnson cried. He hopped on one of the trees near the net that caught Candy and Kyle. They were hopeless, at least for now but suddenly; they heard a beeping sound behind them. It was a motorcycle with a woman sitting on top of it. She turned the light towards the net where Kyle and Candy were captured.  
  
"Officer Jenny! A ninja is trying to steal our pokemon!" Candy cried from above. Johnson managed to escape just before Officer Jenny could flash the light at him. She flashed her flashlight to other directions but failed to see any ninja around. She sigh as she untangled Kyle and Candy from the net that caught them. She invited them to come to the police station to file a report.  
  
----------  
  
"A ninja attacked you at the forest? Oh, many people have reported from different cities about the same ninja you've been talking about," Officer Jenny said after Kyle and Candy told her what had happened in the forest. So this ninja had been attacking lots of trainers nowadays. I hope we don't see that ninja again, Kyle thought.  
  
"Right now, it is not safe for you to venture out in the dark forest. I can offer you a room at the police station," Officer Jenny offered them. They gladly accepted it as they never want to see that ninja again and it's better to sleep in a sound place like this thant outside the creepy forest. He's really dangerous but thanks to Officer Jenny, that ninja didn't managed to steal their pokemon.  
  
Kyle and Candy entered a comfy room just across the door of the police station. The room was small but enough for the two of them, all of the inside was colored white except for the pokeball-design that lined the sides of the wall. A window was situated near one of the two beds and cold breeze entered the window as the night became deep. Kyle and Candy arranged their things at the room Officer Jenny offered to them. Kyle picked the bed near the window so as to protect Candy from any harm when something will pop out from the window and Candy noticed too and she was touched, she never had felt being protected like this before. The following day, Kyle and Candy thanked Officer Jenny for all her help as they made their way at the forest once again, now walking towards CrystalField Town. Candy seemed a bit worried and Kyle knew why.  
  
"Don't be afraid Candy. The ninja as I observed doesn't attack people during daytime. I'll be right here when trouble comes up," Kyle volunteered. Candy looked at him touched once again by what she had said and this relieved her but fear still ran across her veins.  
  
"Thanks Kyle. I didn't know I would meet a friend like you," Candy said. Kyle blushed a bit. The forest was brighter than yesterday at dawn (of course) and they could see clearly the pokemons that hovered above the trees and those that hides contemptuously near the ground. They walked at a pace not faster than running but faster than walking since they're so excited to reach the next city where they will be starting their quest. Suddenly, Kyle felt something hard under his foot.  
  
"Hey! What's this?" Kyle said while removing his foot away from the hard material in the ground. It was colored blue, has red eyes and looked metallic. Its body looked tied in a knot. He quickly fished out his pokedex to check whether it's a pokemon or not.  
  
Beldum, the iron bag pokemon. This pokemon is very rare and usually found on hidden caverns. It knows only certain attacks but its hard metallic body covers up for its poor attack stats. His pokedex explained. There wasn't enough information to explain this pokemon since it was rare, so that means this is worth capturing for but what in the world was it doing here? No one knew what it would look like when it'll evolve.  
  
"I think I have to catch it. A fire pokemon is good against this one," Kyle said as he threw Ponyta's pokeball in the field. The iron bag pokemon didn't even move an inch. The horse pokemon materialized from the pokeball that held it captive. Candy was amazed at the sight of the horse pokemon remembering the first time she saw it back when it almost toppled her.  
  
"Okay Ponyta, use your ember!" Kyle ordered his pokemon. The horse pokemon bellowed as flames erupted from the tip of its mouth. The flame engulfed the poor iron bag pokemon as it fainted. Kyle was confused. Why would such a rare pokemon didn't even fight nor defend itself? Kyle picked one of the pokeballs he brought and threw it at the steel pokemon. The pokeball wiggled once or twice but it soon came to a halt. Candy congratulated Kyle for his first capture.  
  
"I guess this pokemon will be a great addition to my team," Kyle remarked. Candy smiled, now wondering what pokemon will she first catch. They continued walking inside the beautiful forest ignoring every pokemon they saw along the way like Bellsprouts, Rattatas, Taillows and even some worm pokemons.  
  
"This forest is so big we can't even reach the end for a short period of time," Candy complained. Kyle looked at her sternly as he took Ponyta's pokeball out of his backpack again and let it out. Of course, riding a horse would take them more quickly without sweat.  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride? My Ponyta could ride two persons at a time and no more than that," Kyle offered. Candy seemed pleased; after all she's tired from all that walking in this creepy and damp forest. Ponyta arched its body as Kyle and Candy hopped on its back. It wouldn't be hard for the horse pokemon to transport them outside of the forest since they could see the brilliant light approaching them. Ponyta began the ride swiftly and carefully.  
  
"I thought Ponyta would burn me," Candy said. The horse pokemon simply smiled at her.  
  
"My Ponyta wouldn't hurt anybody as long as they're my friend and can be trusted. My father gave this pokemon when I was ten but I wasn't allowed to venture out alone. They told me I had to be 15 before I can and that's the time I got my Horsea too," Kyle told Candy as her eyes widen in amazement.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're on the same story. I wasn't allowed to venture out at 10 years old and that I have to be 15," Candy said. She was about to tell Kyle about some things more but she was interrupted when the bright light they saw a few minutes ago blinded them. Soon they found themselves outside the forest, the field was more clearer this time with a few trees gently swaying from left to right. Kyle told his pokemon to halt and so it did.  
  
"Thanks Ponyta," Kyle said as he recalled his pokemon back. It deserves a rest. It was around 9 in the morning that time as they walk on the path outside the forest. They could see now the luxurious buildings towering above the city of CrystalField. The pokenav's right, the buildings were really shining against the radiance of the sun. Color danced freely around the city, probably because crystal could act as prism and reflect the seven colors of the rainbow. It's quite beautiful when they're far away from the city but they wonder what it would look like if they themselves were inside that wonderful city. (Sorry if I told on my last chapter that it was a town)  
  
"Let's go Candy!" Kyle said excitedly, dragging Candy's arm towards the city though she was kind of infuriated once again. Kyle was dragging her arms like he did last time! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Now that they had almost reached CrystalField City, what will happen in them there? Will they win their contests or gym fight? Find out on the next chapter of Towards a new destiny! 


	4. Candy on the heat!

Author's notes: Okay, this is actually a whole new fic, which is somewhat, related to Ash's Heian Journeys. I just can't wait to write this up and I hope everybody likes it. I'll make my own characters in here unlike my previous fics. I'm sorry if my title is quite similar to that of the other writer but I didn't know there's already a fic with that title. Sorry about that. Don't get bugged when I'm too long to post up another chapter because I'm doing 2 fics anyway. Sorry also if the name of my places is somewhat ridiculous, I'll try to change it and not just putting two words together. So on to the fic! Kyle's current pokemon- Ponyta, Horsea and Beldum.  
  
Candy's current pokemon-Growlithe  
  
Towards a new destiny-Chapter 4-Candy on the heat!  
  
Last time, a ninja attacked Kyle and Candy but luckily Officer Jenny came and saved their pokemon from being stolen. She offered them to stay at her police station first until the next day comes. They thanked Nurse joy for it as they started their way on the forest. Candy is somewhat still scared of the fact that the ninja might just pop out from behind her but things go well for Kyle. He met a very rare pokemon, Beldum in which he catches and adds into his team. Then they saw the city of CrystalField where they excitedly ran towards it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kyle continued to drag Candy towards the city drastically and at last they reached what Kyle and Candy was raring to go since they first left Lacewing City. It was more magnificent when they're in the city itself that when at a far distance. The city gleamed with all its radiance. The buildings were all made of crystal, that maybe the reason why this city has been called CrystalField but they don't see any mining site here just what Kyle's pokedex had said. They were just walking their first steps inside the city when they spotted the contest hall. It was a building shaped like a pyramid and like all other buildings, it was made of crystal. A Loudred and a Rapidash is decorated at the top of the pyramid. It was pretty nice but Candy isn't in the mood of having her first contest right now at this kind of time.  
  
"You know Kyle. Before entering a contest, I have to make preparations first and I have to feed my pokemon some pokeblocks. Let's head to the poke-mart first and buy some of our supplies. We have lots of money right now," Candy told Kyle knowing that Kyle would ask her soon why she didn't decided to enter the contest she'd been raring to go. He liked her idea and they advanced towards the poke-mart just a few blocks away from the contest hall. It was shaped just like a house but it's small and again, was made of crystal. Kyle and Candy pushed the crystal door so that they could enter and was surprised that almost the entire inside was pretty made of gleaming crystals.  
  
"This city is crystal-filled!" Kyle said amazed. (Crystalfield actually sounded Crystal-filled so that's why that is it's name)  
  
"You're right" said a masculine voice at their back. It was the seller and they could see his name. It was Seller Jack. He sounds like Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys too. Kyle and Candy approached the man and began buying what they need, some pokeballs, potions, pokefood. Candy bought a pokeblock case and some berries as picking it from trees would be too wasteful of time.  
  
"Umm...do you have cousins somewhere here?" Kyle asked, still doubting if he's another Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny's ego. Seller Jack twitched his head from left to right and then nodded.  
  
"You know, there's another one. I have a brother named Officer Joey who referees important matches. (I'll just borrow one character from my Heian Journeys fic!) and he's at Lace Wing City and I had two sisters too, Nurse Joy at Lavender Town and Officer Jenny at Sunburst Island at the Southern Island region," Seller Jack explained. Kyle and Candy fell down Anime-style. That was way too confusing for them to understand.  
  
"You're one big family," Kyle said as he thanked him and headed outside the poke-mart together with Candy. They continued glancing around the city, still amazed by the sight of all crystals around them and they could see their own reflection too but they have better things to do in here right now. It kinda makes them dizzy looking at their reflections all the time.  
  
"Where do you think we should go first?" Candy asked arrogantly now wanting this time to head to the contest hall right away but maybe Kyle would be angry at her if they go there without asking him first. Kyle gave her a blank look. It seems he wanted to go to the gym first but Candy has a match too. Then an idea lit up in Kyle's mind.  
  
"Why don't we split up? It's a better thing to do and is much time saving. We'll meet here at the poke-mart after our battle. Got it?" Kyle said running frantically away fast without hearing Candy's reaction and even if he don't know where the gym was. Candy just sighed.  
  
"I think I'm on my own now and I hope Kyle won't be late getting here again just like before or I'll smack him down to death!" Candy said, a bit furious. She made her way easily back to the contest hall, remembering every street and building they passed getting to the poke-mart. It was quite dizzy looking at all this crystal stuff once again but she couldn't avoid that, the city is filled with shimmering crystals. She could see her reflection almost everywhere but the people around here seem used to it and doesn't mind anymore how giddy the crystals looked.  
  
After some time, she finally reached her destination. She was walking too fast that she barely notice it. The pyramid-shaped crystal contest hall was there again, still gleaming. She reached out for the doorknob and entered the beautiful building. Inside, almost all things were made of crystals too. From the berry blender, to the information desk, pots of plants to everything else, they're all made of crystals! This didn't surprise her as almost all of this city's things are made of crystals. There must be a crystal mine here somewhere and that's the last thing they're going to explore sometime.  
  
She gazed around intently trying to look where the information counter was and after looking somewhere at her right side, she finally found the counter, and as usual a woman was sitting just beside it. She advanced towards her and noticed her name, Steward Jeramae, she eavesdrop realizing what this means again but she didn't mind, she got lots of better things to do and that's exactly her first contest. She waited for this moment a long time ago, since she was 10 but thanks to her parents, she turned fifteen without even having competed at least once in a contest. At least, she's going to do it now.  
  
"I want to join a current competition here right now, a tough contest I say" Candy told as Steward Jeramae saw her. She had curly hair that wiggled at the sides of her head tied in a ponytail; she also wears a round eyeglass. She fixed her eyeglass so that it would look clearer on it as she transferred her gaze at Candy.  
  
"We have an empty competition, just go to Room 16 just beside the elevator of this hall. By the way, you still have to register your name to me to activate your account." Steward Jeramae said. Candy simply gave her name to the stewardess and made her way to the room she was talking about. It wasn't very hard to find, as the elevator isn't tough to find too. She opened the door and found herself looking at a large room. It wasn't large enough but big enough for some audience to fit in. The battle floor isn't big as well but has the right size for a battle to be held. There were a few people watching at the sidelines of the battlefield. She decided not to waste her time observing the room and so she walked her first steps inside the room. The floor was solid hard and it was coated in red painting. The people soon noticed her coming inside the room at the other side of the battlefield. They cheered as a trainer finally arrived for a competition, spirits now enlivened and more active right now.  
  
"I see we finally have our second competitor for this competition." The referee boomed over the microphone. Candy blushed a bit seeing a lot of people staring at her. She then noticed her opponent; he was fairly short but wears a faint slick grin. He had short yellowish tint on his hair and he wears quite formal clothing. Candy refused to give him any sign of recognition seeing her opponent isn't that quite a nice kind of guy.  
  
"Well can I have the match started right now?" Candy asked finally situated at the opposite side of the battlefield facing her opponent, named Randy. She notice the referee was no other than Referee Joey, a guy he met before.  
  
"This will be the official match between Randy Thompson from Rubymoon City and Candy from CrystalField City (She lives right here). This will be a beginner battle since both battlers are new. Let the battle begin!" The referee roared in his microphone. Both Candy and Randy at the same time took their own pokeballs in their pockets and released them into the battlefield. The audiences were flabbergasted at the sight of the two pokemons the players had chosen. One of the pokemons was a treelike pokemon but its leaves are quite different and are circular. It's obviously belonging to Randy. Candy on the other had chosen a clamplike pokemon with a pearl face inside it.  
  
"Looks like we have a Sudowoodo and a Clamperl in here" Referee Joey boomed on his microphone. The judges started rating their pokemons, and Candy quite had forgotten that there are judges sitting just beside the battlefield watching all their actions. There were 4 judges all in all and raised their placards as the name of the pokemons had been called out. Sudowoodo got a straight 8 from all four judges while Clamperl got a score of 7-7-8-8. Candy clenched her fist realizing the judges looks impressed on Sudowoodo than her Clamperl more. Randy gave her a malevolent grin but Candy ignored him, she's going to beat this guy in this contest and Clamperl will surely win the next and last round of the game.  
  
"Looks like the judges have decided and Sudowoodo is up by 2 than Clamperl. Let the 2nd round begin!" Referee Joey cried out. Candy began the round with a water gun attack, then a whirlpool giving the attack a fountainlike effect astonishing the judges more. Then with her last 2 attacks, she used another water gun upwards followed by an Iron Defense. The water splits up like rain on Clamperl's hard-shelled body. The referees raised their placards, one on each attack. Water Gun got a good 7 as Whirlpool got a whacking 9. The next water gun got a score of 6 followed by Iron Defense with an 8. She was contented but she's still not confident right now, not knowing what Randy might put up in this contest. (The attacks looks a beauty contest but please just consider it)  
  
"I'll show you how the real tough player wins this match!" Randy said in agony. He started out with a simple Rock Slide but it looks really tough as the rocks came continuously falling on the ground. Then he had a great Rock Throw followed by a perfect Psybeam shattering the rocks in a nice way. With his last attack, he ordered a Rock Tomb enclosing nothing but on their surprise, some of the shattered rocks each fell on top of the rocks that formed the circle. The crowd gave him a loud, deafening sound. The referee gave him a 5 for the Rock Slide, 7 for the Rock Throw, 8 for the Psybeam and a very good 10 for the perfect Rock Tomb combo.  
  
"And now the last round of the contests is going to begin!" Referee Joey said over the microphone. This was now a perfect battle as to show which pokemon are tougher. The winner is going to receive 10 points and is going to be a great advantage and the loser is going to get 6 points and that's not bad at all. Candy started off with a water gun and Sudowoodo escaped the attack, twitching its hollow body to the side then commenced a Rock Slide attack making the rocks fall on Clamperl but Candy's not going to be put down by that simple attack, Clamperl glowed and its body became steel-hard.  
  
"Clamperl used an Iron Defense, a good strategy!" Referee Joey cried again. She then called out for another water gun attack but Sudowoodo evaded the attack easily and succeeded to launch a rock throw attack hitting Clamperl badly, it sprawled on the ground but it's not out yet.  
  
"Your Sudowoodo doesn't stand a chance against my water type. They're afraid to water!" Candy pointed out. Randy wasn't worried at all, it seems he don't care even if Sudowoodo's afraid of water. Candy paused for a moment and thought of an attack and finally made up something. Randy was about to call for another Rock Slide but Candy ordered her pokemon first. Clamperl blew a large tornado-like whirlpool attack, not towards Sudowoodo but upwards! Water fell on the battlefield like rain and Sudowoodo panicked trying to evade the water but it's useless. Candy could see the nasty grin on Randy's face slowly turning into a worried look.  
  
"Now it's my chance!" Candy cried. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- What will Candy put up against Randy's pokemon? Will she win? What about Kyle's? Find out on the next episode of Towards a new destiny! 


	5. Win the badge, Kyle!

Author's notes: Okay, this is actually a whole new fic, which is somewhat, related to Ash's Heian Journeys. I just can't wait to write this up and I hope everybody likes it. I'll make my own characters in here unlike my previous fics. I'm sorry if my title is quite similar to that of the other writer but I didn't know there's already a fic with that title. Sorry about that. Don't get bugged when I'm too long to post up another chapter because I'm doing 2 fics anyway. Sorry also if the name of my places is somewhat ridiculous, I'll try to change it and not just putting two words together. So on to the fic! Kyle's current pokemon- Ponyta, Horsea and Beldum.  
  
Candy's current pokemon-Growlithe and Clamperl  
  
Towards a new destiny-Chapter 5-Win the first badge, Kyle!  
  
In our last episode, Candy and Kyle began their separate ways; Kyle went to his gym and Candy to her contest. After she entered the beautiful crystallized contest hall, she decided to pick the tough contest and battled in the beginner's type. Her first opponent was Randy who chooses Sudowoodo. Candy let out her new pokemon she just introduced in the last episode, Clamperl! The first two rounds were hard for Candy but on the last round, it was getting more tougher but it seems that she's on the advantage this time. Now, let's look what will happen after Clamperl showered rain all over Sudowoodo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Randy was getting more and more worried right now seeing his Sudowoodo panicking under the short shower of rain, it couldn't concentrate. Clamperl on the other hand continued on its assault but Candy has better plans in his mind. She clenched her fist ready to announce an attack.  
  
"Clamperl, water gun Sudowoodo now!" Candy cried out in a loud shrieking voice. Clamperl stopped, Sudowoodo seems exhausted but it's still on the game. Randy's eyes widen as he shout attacks that Sudowoodo don't even know. Finally, Clamperl opened its tiny mouth and out came a large blast of water. The water made contact and Sudowoodo fell to the ground dazed and fainted.  
  
"The winner of the 3rd round is Candy! Now, let's wait for the official results of the contest." Referee Joey said on his microphone. The crowd waited in astonishment and excitement for the results. Their votes were halved! Others sided on Randy while others sided on Candy. After a minute or two, one of the judges approached Referee Joey and handed him a piece of paper. It must be the results, Candy though shivering.  
  
For a better analysis:  
  
Randy Candy 1st round-4(8) 1st round-7(2)+8(2) 2nd round-5+7+8+10 2nd round-7+9+6+8 3rd round-6 3rd round-10 Total: 66 Total: 70  
  
"And the winner is Candy Wilkins with a score of 70! Randy Thompson got a good 66! Well, folks the contest has ended. See you again on another exciting battle in CrytslaField Contest Hall!" Referee Joey said. Candy's heart was lifted up. She can't explain the way she feels right now, she's so happy that she wanted to shout it all around the world but it would just be a futile thing to do. She noticed Randy approaching her with a slick and devious smile again, he held out his hand still smiling. Candy accepted it and shook hands with him.  
  
"You deserve to be the winner. I guess I have to consider my pokemons' weakness sometimes when I battle too" Randy said happily. I think he's alright even if he loss, Candy though relieved Randy isn't angry with him. And with that last statement, he left. Candy was about to leave but she seems to be forgetting something. Her ribbon! She walked back to the room, embarrassed as she clutched her head asking for the ribbon. Referee Joey gave the green ribbon to her, giggling a bit.  
  
"I hope Kyle is already at the poke-mart" Candy said in a soft, hoping manner.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, while that happens Kyle was excited walking towards his own gym match. He grabbed his pokedex at his pocket and scanned were specifically the gym is inside the CrystalField City. He peered at his small device as images slowly started at appear inside the device's mini screen.  
  
"Hmm...it says here that its just two blocks at the back of the pokemart and then 3 houses to the right. That isn't hard." Kyle said and fell down Anime-style. He quite realized that he'd been walking for several meters away from the poke-mart and now he's going to go back! Frustrated, Kyle started staggering back to the poke-mart which is now quite far to where he is. Passing to a lot of houses and buildings he had seen before, he finally reached the back of the poke-mart, it was just 1 block and he has to walk another block to get closer to the gym. He did and after arriving at the 2nd block, he can see the intricate designs the gym beheld at his right side. He quickly ran towards the gym enthusiastically. As he got closer, he could clearly make out the image of the gym. It was beautiful just like the other but this one was designed uniquely than the others. It was made of crystal again but the gym looked like the top of Mt. Everest with all those shiny peaks as its roof. These designs weren't important right now, he opened the gleaming door of the gym and entered inside the gym. The inside looks small than it looks outside but it doesn't matter again to him. He spotted the nearby steward sitting near the counter. She had a pleasing smile drawn on her face.  
  
"Excuse me but can I battle the gym leader?" Kyle asked the steward kindly. He could see in her nameplate her name that was Jeramae, Steward Jeramae literally. She nodded giving him a sign of yes, she pronounced out some words directing him where exactly the gym stadium was. Kyle thanked her as he gladly hopped from side to side directly to the direction the steward has told him. She said it was just the room beside the C.R. but where exactly is the C.R.! That's a question he forgot to ask. (lol) Luckily, a boy was passing nearby him. He was clad in ice blue shirt and pants and even his hair is white and he looked the same age as of Kyle. (Nah, he's not old). Kyle kindly asked him where the gym stadium is exactly.  
  
"Oh, can't you see that sign above your head, it points directly to the gym stadium. I'm going there myself. If you want you might follow me" The boy said. Kyle fell down Anime-style. He didn't realized the answer was just right above his head. Without faltering, he followed the boy. Soon enough, they arrived at the gym stadium. It wasn't big nor small at all, the whole place was covered with crystal-made objects around them. Several prisms were tied above the stadium and lights strike on it making an elegant rainbow. He looked at his back if the boy was still there but he's gone. There was a steward somewhere beside him and he advanced to her. Kyle asked the girl where the gym leader was because he wanted to battle him and the steward kindly pressed some buttons on her computer and told him to go inside the stadium and wait for the gym leader to come out. Kyle happily walked off towards the stadium, he felt kind of excited. This was going to be his first gym battle; he'd been waiting for this since he was 10 years old. He'd been raring to have a gym fight and now it has come. The door on the opposite side of the stadium opened and a figure stood upon it. He walked inside and closer to Kyle he could make out his image. He looked the same as the boy he'd seen before, having ice blue shirt and pants and white hair. Then, he fell down Anime-style. How dumb was he, that boy that accompanied him here is the gym leader!  
  
"You're right" The boy said as if reading Kyle's thoughts. Referee Joey arrived then, Kyle braced himself knowing that the battle is about to start. Referee Joey picked up his microphone and began stating the rules. It was just the same as every battle had, no time limit and each player have to choose only 2 pokemons.  
  
"This will be the official gym battle between Chris from CrystalField City and Kyle from Hagia Town! Let the battle begin!" Referee Joey declared.  
  
"I choose you Horsea!" Kyle said releasing her pokemon At that very moment, Chris released his pokemon too. The pokemon looked like a devilish monster with two protruding horns above, its shape was and irregular circle. Kyle quickly took out his pokedex for some info on the pokemon.  
  
Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokemon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires. His pokedex said. That pokemon must be a tough one, Kyle thought observing its unique look.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Chris asked. Kyle nodded and ordered his Horsea to do an Ink Spurt, immobilizing an opponent is a good strategy but something strange happened as Chris snapped his fingers. A crystal ice formed right in front of Glalie and blocked the attack, the ink went splashing against the ice. Kyle stared in amazement, he almost forgot that Glalie can freeze moisture into the atmosphere. That pokemon really is tough but he hadn't seen its attacks yet. Those must be tough too.  
  
"That's not scaring me! Horsea water gun attack now!" Kyle ordered. Horsea flexed its long nose and then blasted a steam of powerful water but Glalie used the same trick again although this time it was another shape. It was made of thicker and larger ice crystals. How infuriating!, Kyle thought. How could he even damage that pokemon if he can't get to attack the pokemon.  
  
"It's my turn, may I?" Chris said in an elegant and calm voice. His words were pronounced just like a rich kid, he must be a trained professional to even thing of such nasty defense for his pokemon. He snapped his fingers twice that must be another signal. Glalie concentrated for a while then blew a shivering breeze of snow. It made contact on Horse and went stumbling backwards but it's still in the game. Chris then quickly snapped his fingers again twice, only making a different sound this time than before. Glalie concentrated on attack again as Kyle told his Horsea to watch out for the attack Glalie is going to use against it. Suddenly, icicle spears appeared in front of it and went flying towards Horsea. Horsea evaded some of it but due to a not well adapted walking on the ground got hit by some of it. He's just snapping his fingers so that I'll not know what attack he's going to use. What a nasty trick, Kyle though furiously.  
  
"What are you gonna do now Kyle?" Chris sneered. Kyle felt he was just insulted but he's right, he has to think of another way, Glalie's shield are mostly ice and what usually penetrates on ice? That was the exact question he'd want to hear in his mind but what can penetrate against ice? His thoughts were interrupted when Glalie finished Horsea in one blow. The poor sea horse pokemon lay helpless on the ground, it was shivering in cold.  
  
"That's a sheer cold Kyle. If it's successful it can knock out your opponent in one blow" Chris explained in and ecstasy manner. His first pokemon is down and he's up to his last pokemon. Beldum is a steel type but it knows only some moves, surely Ponyta would be a good bet against ice pokemon. Then and idea lit up in his mind.  
  
"That's it! Go Ponyta!" Kyle said as he threw his Ponyta's pokeball. Chris made a down expression; he must have known Kyle's plan now. Surely, fire is the exact answer to his question. It's the only thing that could easily penetrate against Glalie's ability.  
  
"Flamethrower now!" Kyle ordered his horse pokemon. It stomped its feet hard on the ground as it prepare for the attack. It opened its mouth wide then hurled a large blast of flame towards the ice pokemon.  
  
"Block it Glalie, quick!" Chris ordered his pokemon. Kyle was surprised, Chris normally would just snap his fingers when announcing an attack but this time he called it out by name. He must be worried right now. Glalie concentrated quickly then made a large cave of ice, flame made contact and disintegrate against the thick wall of ice. The shield was again successful, Chris made out a sigh. He's quite relieved now but Kyle himself isn't worried at all. He made a malevolent smile across his lips this time. He signaled Ponyta and ordered it to do another flamethrower. Ponyta did the same thing as it did before, ti stomped its foot hard onto the ground in preparation for the attack. Meanwhile, Glalie was concentrating again for the shield. The horse pokemon opened its mouth wide and sent a large blast of fiery flames, this time it was slightly larger than before. Glalie concentrated but something's wrong with it. No shield appeared anywhere. The flame went directly to Glalie's body and engulfed it. The ice pokemon was badly hurt, yet it stood up once again.  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked in a slight voice, he couldn't believe what he just had seen.  
  
"There is only a few air that reaches this stadium because it's a closed place and when there's no enough air that means there's not enough moisture anymore. Glalie made a large cave of ice just a few moments ago and that almost consumed all the moisture inside this place. That's the reason and that's the reason too why I'm going to beat your pokemon now!" Kyle cried out. Ponyta flexed its body, opened its mouth and then bellowed a very large flame. It was a fire spin and it went spinning towards the poor ice pokemon. Glalie tried to use its shield but only tiny useless crystal was formed. The large spinning fire engulfed the ice pokemon's boy and it fainted.  
  
"Round 2 goes to Kyle Kapelson!" Referee Joey declared. Chris recalled his pokemon in disgust as Kyle praised his pokemon.  
  
"Don't think you can even make a scratch on this one" Chris told Kyle. He caught the pokeball that was dangling on his belt, enlarged it and threw it into the field.  
  
"I choose.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- What will happen to Kyle's battle next time? Where will they go after that? Find out on the next episode of Towards a new destiny! 


End file.
